Conversa Séria
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Fuji e Tezuka conversam seriamente. Muuuuito seriamente. Só tem yaoi se você quiser ver.


**Título:** Conversa Séria

**Autor:** Adriana Adurens acho que nem a idéia da fic pertence a mim... é uma coisa tão óbvia que chega a ser canon. "

**Avisos:** Yaoi ou não, você decide. Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, por favor, peça permissão.

"O que foi?"

"O que foi o quê?"

"Você está desse jeito desde ontem. Alguma coisa aconteceu.", Tezuka afirmou seriamente, seu tom capitanesco exigindo uma resposta.

"E você está curioso para saber o que é?", Fuji perguntou com um sorriso discreto, sem deixar transparecer o que ocupava seus pensamentos até então.

"Não.", Tezuka estreitou os olhos, premeditando alguma brincadeira por parte do tensai, mas continuou, "Apenas não gosto de vê-lo com uma expressão tão preocupada.", ele explicou, apontando para a região entre as sobrancelhas de Fuji que, segundos atrás, estava franzida.

"Ah...", um belo sorriso satisfeito abriu-se no rosto de Fuji, que disse com leve entusiasmo, "Estava pensando...", ele começou, suspirando e fingindo ponderar sobre o assunto antes de expô-lo, "Acho que não vai adiantar muita coisa falando isso com você.", ele balançou a cabeça com pesar, parecendo desistir da idéia, "Você, provavelmente, achará besteira ou dirá que é uma futilidade ficar pensando nessas coisas..."

Tezuka logo percebeu o que estava se passando: Fuji tentava levá-lo para mais uma brincadeira de, exatamente como ele disse, besteiras e futilidades. Mas, pensou consigo mesmo, se isso faria o tensai parar de preocupar-se, mesmo que por breves segundos, ele poderia tentar.

"Prometo não fornecer nenhuma opinião construtiva sobre o assunto.", ele disse, esperando uma resposta positiva.

"Porque será que algumas pessoas gostam de olhar quando vão dar a descarga?"

"...", Tezuka olhou-o seriamente, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz, "Olhar para onde? Para os lados, para o alto ou para a privada em si?"

Fuji franziu as sobrancelhas, "Não tinha pensado nessas outras possibilidades, mas... Especificamente, estou intrigado pelo fato das pessoas olharem para a privada ao darem a descarga.", como o moreno não comentou mais nada, ele acrescentou, "Tezuka, você olha para a privada quando dá a descarga?"

Com um suspiro, Tezuka respondeu, "Algumas vezes."

"Por alguma razão particular ou apenas pelo fato de você ver uma criação sua ser levada para o esgoto?", ao olhar sério, Fuji percebeu que não receberia uma resposta tão facilmente, então, ele continuou, "Tenho observado algumas pessoas no banheiro para coletar informações e tentar resolver esse dilema."

"E chegou a alguma conclusão?"

"Apenas consegui separar os comportamentos.", Fuji deu de ombros.

"Você fez uma classificação das possíveis reações ao se dar uma descarga?"

Um sorriso abriu-se, "Exato.", ele virou-se para o moreno, ficando de frente para ele, "Existem vários comportamentos na nossa escola: aqueles que sentem orgulho diante do ato, aqueles que se sentem tristes, aqueles que analisam o produto antes de despachá-lo, aqueles que procuram semelhanças físicas com pessoas conhecidas--"

Tezuka o interrompeu, erguendo a mão, "Já deu pra ter uma idéia."

"Conseguiu encontrar algum grupo no qual se encaixe, Tezuka?", Fuji perguntou, voltando a questão anterior.

"Quando desconfio que estou com algum vírus ou alguma infecção, eu procuro vestígios do que possa confirmar minhas suspeitas. Do contrário, apenas olho para certificar-me de que tudo está limpo."

"Ah, sim... para saber se não ficou restos do produto na bacia.", Fuji comentou pensativo, "Até porque, um produto não sólido indica uma provável infecção alimentar."

"Correto."

"Já sentiu necessidade de retirar amostras do produto para analisá-lo mais profundamente?"

Tezuka suspirou, "Quando algo desse tipo é necessário, o procedimento é feito por especialistas."

"Ah..."

Vendo o tensai pensativo novamente, Tezuka acrescentou, "Depois do treino, se quiser, podemos passar na biblioteca. Conheço alguns livros que poderão ser úteis na sua pesquisa."

Fuji sorriu, animado novamente, "Obrigado! Mas, vou avisando: já li tudo sobre Freud e a fase anal."

Tezuka apenas assentiu, dizendo em seguida, "Fuji... dez voltas em torno da quadra."

"Hai!"

Assim que Fuji saiu, Tezuka escutou alguns burburinhos atrás de si:

"Shhh... ainda bem que terminou!"

"Que conversa mais estranha!"

"Consegui muitos dados novos..."

"Nya... Buchou não parece ser do tipo que examina coco."

"A pior parte é saber que Fuji-sempai nos observa no banheiro."

"Falem mais baixo!"

Tezuka preferiu não virar-se, mas, mesmo assim, sabia muito bem quais eram as pessoas fofocando atrás da grade, "Regulares! Trinta voltas em torno da quadra!", ele gritou, chamando a atenção dos outros membros do clube.

Antes de atender um chamado de Ryuzaki, Tezuka ainda pode escutar, "O Fuji tortura ele por quinze minutos e só dá dez voltas. Nós somos normais e recebemos trinta!"

"Mais uma reclamação e serão cinqüenta, Echizen!"

FIM


End file.
